


Seeds of Infection

by AnimatedGamer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Body Snatcher, Cuckolding, F/M, Hardcore, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedGamer/pseuds/AnimatedGamer
Summary: Baby has successfully conquered the human race and turned them all into Tuffles. With Goku and the last remaining Z-Fighters gone, he decides to celebrate his victory in the comfort of the arms of his most hated rival's wife, and she's looking forward to it. With any luck, this little celebration may even help in Baby's ultimate goal.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Baby (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 10





	Seeds of Infection

** Seeds of Infection **

_After a desperate battle, Son Goku was obliterated by the last Tuffle, Baby who’d inherited the body of Vegeta. During Baby’s grand takeover, nearly every last citizen on Earth had been infected by Baby’s parasitic power, all but Uub, who had fused with Buu, Pan, and Mr. Satan. Sadly for our ragtag trio, they were all no match for the possessed Saiyan and they would all meet their ends just as Goku had before them. Now. There was nothing standing between Baby and his ultimate goal of infecting the entire galaxy with his parasites and turning every race into a Tuffle._

Hovering above the populace of his newly revived Planet Tuffle, Baby spoke to his brainwashed subjects. “Hear me now, my brethren! The last of the Saiyans has been eliminated!”

At those words, the crowd broke into a thunderous applause. After joining the festivities with a fiendish chuckle of his own, Baby motioned for the crowds to settle down so he could continue. “I offered them a chance to reborn as one of us, as a glorious Tuffle, but of course, their foolish pride blinded them to the magnificence they could’ve truly achieved. Their loss however, is our gain! With them out of the way, the only race who could dare challenge our superior might has been snuffed out! FOREVER!”

The crowd once again erupted into ravenous cheers. This time however, Baby didn’t motion for them to quiet down. He merely continued speaking, raising his voice so he could be heard among the cheers of his people. “Today is a day for celebration my gracious subjects! Enjoy, rest, do as you please to mark this momentous occasion! For soon we shall expand our empire across the Galaxy until the whole universe has joined the Tuffle Race!”

**_“HAIL LORD BABY! HAIL LORD BABY! HAIL LORD BABY!”_ **

Satisfied, Baby retreated to the palace where he was immediately greeted by none other than a possessed Bulma. “Wonderful speech Lord Baby.”

“Why thank you my dear.” Motioning her to follow, Baby entered the palace before ascending into its observatory. “Look at it. An extinct race brought back to glory by the most brilliant of minds in the Galaxy.”

“Oh, my Lord,” Bulma blushed.

“No reason to be coy Bulma. After all, if not for you, I wouldn’t have gained the power to crush that Saiyan into paste.”

The blue-haired genius nodded. “I don’t deserve much credit for that accomplishment Lord Baby. That power was within you all along. I merely helped to bring it to the surface.”

“Hahahaha, whatever you say. Still, I do believe your loyalty and devotion, as well as your irreplaceable value more than elicit a relative reward.”

“Lord Baby…” Bulma’s expression became one of eager expectation as Babay threw an arm around Bulma’s waist and led her out of the observatory.

[A few minutes later]

A snickering Baby sat on luxurious throne as Bulma, stood before him, anticipation plastered on her face. “Lord Baby.”

The parasite waved his arm, motioning for Bulma to approach. Once she was within range, Baby stood up and lifted her chin up to face him. “Rejoice my dear, for you will have the honor of bearing the first natural born Tuffle in decades.”

Bulma’s eyes sparkled as her face flushed a cherry red. “My Lord…I’m honored but….”

“But what?”

Bulma hesitantly shied away from Baby, a look of regret on her face. “I’m concerned that my days of bearing children may be gone. I’m sure you’d prefer a…a…more fertile woman.”

Baby responded with a raspy snicker. Grabbing Bulma by the shoulder, he forcefully turned her back to face him. “Even if you’re correct on your ability to reproduce or not, you shall still receive the honor of being the first one to carry my seed.”

“Lord Baby…” tears welled in Bulma’s eyes as her anticipation peaked.

“After all, no matter how many years you’ve accumulated thus far, you are still a very appealing woman,” Baby lifted Bulma’s face up to his and forced his lips upon hers.

Bulma could hardly cry out before settling into a soft moan. Falling into the spirited lip-lock, Bulma slid her hands up Baby’s shoulders until they clamped around his neck. Baby would respond by wrapping both arms around Bulma’s waist, pulling her tightly against his massive frame.

Sliding his hands down her body, Baby would cup the curves of Bulma’s ass beneath her orange dress, making her squeal. “My Lo-Mmmmph!” Her protest would be silenced by Baby reengaging their kiss as he continued to descend down her body until he reached her thighs.

Bulma finally found the strength to break from the kiss and hold the eager villain at bay. “My Lord, please. Allow me to prepare more…appropriately.”

Baby grinned as he released Bulma. The finely aged genius reached for her pearled necklace and discarded it before slipping off the top half of her dress, revealing a lacy-dark brown bra. Dropping the long, leg length skirt, Bulma stood before Baby in a brown, lacy lingerie and garter belt set. Baby flashed a toothy, perverse grin as his eyes undressed Bulma even further.

‘I’ll give this to Vegeta at the very least, he certainly has exquisite taste in spouses.’

“Apologies if I’m not to your standards but…”

“Nonsense.” Baby once again grasped Bulma by the chin and turned her to him. “Like I said, you are a very, _very_ appealing woman.” To emphasize his point, Baby immediately grasped Bulma’s hips and slid them down to her rear, squeezing her cheeks in and spreading them apart.

“Lord Baby…” In time with Baby’s lecherous massage, Bulma softly rocked her hips against his body, her crotch getting poked by something hard. ‘He’s erect…from me?’

“Don’t be afraid.” Baby grasped Bulma’s wrist before placing her hand against his steadily rising bulge.

‘It feels really big…’

Baby retreated back onto his throne, brandishing his erection to Bulma’s eager gaze. “If you wish to see it in full…”

Understanding his message, Bulma nodded before kneeling at Baby’s waist. Summoning all her strength, she tore away at the black cloth material that housed his manhood until she was met with a seven-inch rod of flesh that dripped and pulsed before her.

An awestruck Bulma clasped her hand over her mouth as she drank in the majesty of Baby’s penis. ‘It’s huge…!’ The twinkle in her eyes grew ever brighter while she slowly but steadily reached out to the meaty organ, bringing her head closer as well.

“Well what are you waiting for?” Pressing his hand behind Bulma’s head, Baby pushed the brainy MILF into his crotch, pressing and rubbing her cheek against his dick. Straightening herself out, Bulma no longer hesitated as she grasped Baby’s rod with both hands before pressing her lips to his wetted tip. “Atta girl,” Baby urged.

Bulma repeatedly plant small soft kisses on Baby’s tip before slipping her tongue out of her mouth and over his slit. Her breathing began to increase as she spurred herself on, snaking her tongue around Baby’s shaft.

“Yessss…!”

Bulma’s head swirled all across Baby’s cock from the tip of his head, down his impressive length even to the sack at the base. Rising back up his shaft, the aged beauty took his tip into her mouth and lightly sucked.

Baby clenched at the arms of his throne, his body tightening at Bulma’s mouth work. This was certainly a pleasurable experience, but nowhere near enough to satisfy him. Lifting Bulma slightly off his rod, Baby looked her straight in the eye. “You’re doing well so far, but be honest, do you really enjoy all this skirting around?”

“My lord?”

“Don’t forget, this is supposed to be your reward, so tell me directly; What do you want?”

Bulma sat back on her thighs before cupping her breasts with her arms. “Lord Baby, I wish to be utterly ravaged by your magnificent penis! From my mouth, all the way down to my core. Please…!” Bulma reached back and unclasped her bra, letting the cups drop before once again cupping her still impressive bust with her forearms. “Please shove your cock in all of my holes!”

Baby let out a shrill throaty laugh as Bulma opened her maw and stuck out her tongue. Standing menacingly over the eager old gal, Baby let his aura flow as he held his penis before her face. “As you wish!”

Once again grabbing the back of her head, Baby pulled Bulma forward, spearing his dick into her mouth, nigh instantly hitting the back of her throat, making her gag. She wasn’t granted a moment of reprieve however, as Baby reared his hips back and rammed them forward, slowly but fiercely. With his speed increasing steadily with each thrust, Baby repeated this action again, and again against Bulma’s tearful, muffled groans.

“Mmmhd Mmbyyy…! Mmmmmmmph!!” Desperate for more, Bulma wrapped her arms around Baby’s waist and pulled him forward, keeping him deep in her mouth at all times.

‘It’s massive…and this taste…it’s wonderful!!’

Baby removed his hands from Bulma’s head and reached down to grope at her chest. Marveling at the feel of her mounds, Baby cupped them in total awe. ‘I can’t believe how nice these still feel, especially for a woman her age.’

Bulma coughed profusely as Baby finally removed himself from her mouth, much to her chagrin. “No…! My lord, please…!!”

“Easy now. You needn’t worry. I just wish to enjoy more of your body as well.”

“Ehh…?”

Bulma gasped as Baby grabbed her breasts with both hands, stifling a heavy moan. “My Lord…”

Baby proceeded to massage and squeeze Bulma’s heavy mammaries with massive intrigue. Pinching her nipples, Baby stretched her breasts out eliciting a soft, pained gasp. Releasing her nips, Baby once again groped Bulma’s boobs with both hands, spreading them aside before placing his penis between her cleavage.

“Please, allow me.” Bulma grabbed her own breasts and proceeded to rub them along Baby’s shaft, his leakage serving as a perfect lubricant.

With heavy breathing, Baby began to thrust himself between Bulma’s bosoms, his pre-cum pouring out more profusely. Entranced by his wetness, Bulma dipped her head forward and rolled her tongue along his tip. The taste of his fluid spurring her on, Bulma once again wrapped her lips around his tip, engorging his manhood with her breasts and mouth.

‘Yes…yes…! This is truly a remarkable sensation!’

Baby’s thrusting increased in ferocity as Bulma tried to fit as much as she could of him in her mouth, all while trying to keep him wrapped in her breasts as well. A difficult task, but not an impossible one. Bulma in turn upped her suction as Baby’s rod violated her face and chest. The heavy amount of leaking juices was evident to Bulma that his end was approaching.

‘Lord Baby’s getting close, I can feel it! Keep going my lord, run your divine rod in my mouth until you finish! I promise I’ll swallow every drop of it!’ Bulma glanced up at Baby with pleading eyes. The look on her face told him what she wanted, and he aimed to give it to her.

Reaching down, Baby full on manhandled Bulma’s breasts as he vigorously ground them against his dick, thrusting all the while inside her mouth. The euphoric waves soon became too much for even him to bear and with a guttural roar, his cock finally exploded. Rolling his head back, Baby’s thrusting slowed as a hefty, thick cream erupted from his cock head into Bulma’s eager waiting mouth.

With a satisfied moan, Bulma clenched her throat, attempting to take all of his seed down her gullet, but with him still inside er, that proved to be quite difficult. She’d receive her mercy this time as Baby retreated from her mouth, still oozing his release out and over her face and breasts. Disappointed that she unfortunately spilled some of Baby’s seed, Bulma hugged herself as she reared her head back and swallowed the remainder of his load in just a few small gulps.

The pair exhaled as they both recovered from their intense oral session, Baby collapsing back on his throne. Though Bulma was eager to continue, she knew it wasn’t her place to rush her master. For the moment, all she could do was grind her thighs together as she dipped her hand down between them.

‘My body’s so hot now…and I’m absolutely drenched! Lord Baby’s cum was just too much…!’ Bulma’s solo play only served to lower her own restraints as the more she thought about how much she enjoyed their first act, the stronger her craving for more would grow.

Rubbing her panties against her soaked core, Bulma bent over forward, her ass raised skyward. She continued to rub and prod at her vagina, her stifled moans finally escaping into a longing cry.

“Lord Baby…please!! Let’s keep going!”

Through soft panting, Baby nodded. “Of course my dear. I was a bit overwhelmed just now, but no worries, I’m still plenty able to go on.” To prove his pint, Baby motioned to his crotch and though his penis had bent over, as if on command it quickly solidified to it’s former glory, droplets of semen leaking out from the tip, coating him.

“My Lord…!” Her restraint all but gone, Bulma dove into Baby’s crotch instantly taking him into her mouth. Briefly pausing, she looked up to him and said, “Let me clean you up first.” Resuming, Bulma once again took Baby’s full length down her throat.

Baby could only gasp in surprise as Bulma’s tongue covered every last inch of his shaft. Mere minutes later, she finally retreated from Baby’s crotch, a coquettish look on her face. “Is that better My Lord?”

“It will be…once you remove that pesky garment,” rasped Baby.

“Of course.” Turning around, Bulma grabbed the waistline of her panties and slowly slid them down her legs. Her excitement was evident as many wet strands stretched between her core and the clothing. Once her ass was fully displayed before Baby’s perverse gaze, she let gravity take over and let the lace drop. Kicking it off to the side, Bulma swayed her hips flirtatiously before turning back to face Baby directly, and needless to say, he enjoyed the view.

“Excellent,” Baby praised. “Now…” motioning to his manhood, he continued. “Have a seat my dear.”

Bulma giggled excitedly as she climbed atop Baby’s body, pressing her crotch against his rod.

“Ohhh~! It feels even hotter now than in my mouth.”

“You think I’d be able to remain ‘cool’ in the presence of such a rare beauty like yourself?” Baby complimented. Bulma’s legs quivered at the perverted parasite’s words, her juices already beginning to flow onto his pride.

“You flatter me Lord Baby, but…I’m not the flower I used to be…” Bulma held her face in embarrassment, turning away from Baby.

None to pleased with hearing her degrade herself, Baby held Bulma still and gazed sharply into her eyes. “Tell me woman, if you lacked attractiveness, you think you’d be able to cause _THIS_!?”

Grasping her waist, Baby harshly pulled Bulma down on his cock, instantly hitting the deepest recesses of her cavern. Bulma could barely even scream as she swallowed a breath and froze as Baby penetrated her in one fell swoop. All she could manage was sporadic twitching as her pussy immediately gave out and spilled her euphoric honey over his shaft. One thrust was all it took to make her cum.

“Now what’s this?” Baby asked teasingly. Reaching down, he ran a hand across the outer rim of Bulma’s vagina, feeling her release between his fingers.

“F-f-forgive…me…My Lord…I’ve…s-s-soiled your lap…!” Bulma stuttered out between spastic breathing. Her climactic high lasted far longer than normal, which only served to intrigue Baby.

“Don’t worry about that. In fact…just as much as you desire my seed, I too desire your nectar!”

Groping her ass, Baby lunged his hips upwards, pushing Bulma down onto his lap. “Laahrd…Bahby…!” Bulma’s slurred words echoed through the chamber as Baby continued to slam Bulma and and down his wetted erection. “My Lord…morrreee…!!”

Squeezing Bulma against his body, Baby buried his face in her cleavage whilst thrusting vapidly. Bulma in turn clutched onto Baby’s shoulders, bouncing herself in time with his pelvis. With every smack of their bodies, Bulma’s womanhood would spasm and leak its slick residue over Baby’s cock.

“Yes, that’s it! More!” Grasping her breasts yet again, Baby also repeated in tweaking Bulma’s nipple with one hand, pressing his lips to her current neglected bosom.

Instinctively, Bulma cradled his head against her chest as he bit and licked at her erect nub. Her mind had slowly deteriorated over their session of debauchery, but she still had sense enough to remain active in their sinful spiel. Before long, Baby’s penis once again started to twitch as Bulma’s legs quivered in response.

‘Again…inside…all…!’ Barely able to speak…Bulma’s thoughts remained internal as Baby steeled himself for his imminent release. Their cores collided to create a wet mix of fluids that splattered all over the throne.

“Take it woman! Your reward shall be swift…and plentiful!! Grrrrgh…!!!

Baby’s body tensed as his manhood once again expanded, stretching Bulma’s moistened lips even further. The matured MILF could only squeal in bliss as her innards were heftily flooded with thick, white, cream. Even through his climax, neither party ceased their movements. The continued thrusting mixed with the warmth of Baby’s seed served to push Bulma over her edge as well. With a throaty holler, her body tipped backwards as her vagina clenched and squeezed over Baby’s dick.

Her energy well spent, Bulma’s arms went limp and she fell from Baby’s lap, releasing him from her snatch. The parasitic fiend quickly caught her, keeping her seated upright against his body.

“Lord…Baby…thank you…” Bulma panted through tears.

“It’s not over yet.”

“Huh? WHOAA-!?”

Baby hastily shoved Bulma onto the floor. Before she could inquire why, Baby stood above her, his rod once again at full salute. “Lord Baby…what are you?”

“You asked me to plug _all_ your holes, didn’t you?” Bulma nodded her confirmation. “Well, there’s still one spot that’s been left untouched.

Bulma drew a confused expression before realization struck and it quickly became one of perverted excitement. “Yes…” Turning herself around on all fours, Bulma pressed her chest to the floor, raising her hips. Their mixed juices dripped from her core as she grabbed at her own curves and spread her ass cheeks apart. “Please…fill my ass Lord Baby.”

“You truly are…a lascivious wench,” Baby growled as he grabbed her waist.

Flirtatiously wriggling her hips, Bulma replied, “Yes…I’m your most loyal servant whether that be as a woman of science or a simple tramp for you to pleasure yourself with. Every inch of my body belongs to you Lord Baby.”

“Good girl. You know your place!”

With a single, forceful push, Baby pierced straight through Bulma’s anus eliciting a pained yell. Gritting her teeth, Bulma steeled her self as Baby shoved himself through even deeper. ‘This pain…it hurts…but it feels amazing…! My Lord…!’

“You’re rather tight here…aren’t you…!?” Baby strained out.

Bulma failed to respond as her already exhausted body was pushed beyond it’s limit. Without so much as a thought, Bulma could only rear her hips back, barely keeping in tune with Baby’s thrusts. Reaching down, Baby grabbed Bulma by the wrists and raised her upper body, letting her breasts sway with every thrust. Every time his hips would smack her ass, Bulma would gasp out in a cross of pain and pleasure. Both sensations would intensify as Baby pulled her back even further, raising her up until the back of her head rested against his chest.

Wrapping one arm across Bulma’s chest, the other around her neck, Baby reared his hips up at an even fiercer pace, earning nothing but ear-splitting shrieks from the mature genius. ‘Despite the assault, she’s still managed to keep pace with me. I can see why Vegeta fancies her so much!’

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it? To carry my seed within every inch of your body. Whether or not you’re able to serve as the maternal force to this race is moot right now, for you shall be baptized by the essence of the strongest race in the universe!” With his hefty proclamation, Baby let his energy spike expanding his already impressive size even further.

Bulma exhaled through grit teeth as the pleasurable agony spiked within her, wetting her vagina further. With a deep breath, Baby plunged his length through the depths of Bulma’s rim expunging a third load of his corruptive white gel within her. The resulting climax Bulma received simultaneously served to be her end as her consciousness faded.

Falling lifelessly through the floor, Bulma finally whited out as Baby’s seed covered her lower half. The panting body snatcher glanced down at the resting form of his host’s wife.

“It’s impressive that even at her age, she was able to go for that long,” he noted. “I wonder…” ‘Will the mates of the other Saiyans prove just as…pleasurable?'


End file.
